


Together.

by firendawn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cutesy moments, teenage romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firendawn/pseuds/firendawn
Summary: Noctis is bad at Mathematics and he's trying to ace his examinations by cramming everything up at the very last minute. It's a bad idea but Ignis is there to help him out, of course.





	

Ignis lets out a soft chuckle as he spied with his eyes Noctis’ demise. By his side lies the Prince of Lucis whose head was banged face first onto the table. Poor Noct, he was stressed out about the upcoming examinations. Though his face doesn’t show much when he’s with his friends – especially Prompto – the prince hated the fact that even royalty had to sit through such tragedy.

It was charming, to say the least, that the prince was pouting like a little puppy. When Ignis was appointed by King Regis to be Noctis’ advisor at such a young age, he wasn’t sure that the two would get along well, knowing full well that the young prince was quite the shy one. After many years, Ignis decided that wasn’t the case. A small smile creeped up his lips as he recalled back on those memories.

“Ignis, I don’t think I understand anything.” The prince whined, cutting Ignis’ train of thoughts.

“Well, that’s because you’re not putting in any effort in studying, highness.” Ignis sighed and explained the solution to the problem once again, only to have Noctis whining endlessly.  
Ignis wonders if his teaching methods were wrong. No, that’s impossible. When Prompto asked for his help, even that child could understand his lengthy explanations. Noctis seems to be doing well in most of his subjects, besides Mathematics.

“Can’t you make this simpler for me, Ignis?” Noctis looked up to him with dreary eyes and pleaded.

“If only you were to ask me that way sooner.” Glancing at the clock, it was almost 3 in the morning.

Noctis was weak in algebra and he had no way of knowing why some numbers disappear overtime and why letters had to be inserted. When Ignis commented that the formula is there because it’s just meant to be used, Noctis argued that he wanted an explanation as to why it had to be used.

It has been 6 hours ever since the both of them started studying and Noctis was going nowhere at this rate. Even if he said that he understood, he forgets about the formula for a similar problem an hour or so later. It was about time that the two get some sleep, but the examinations were just a day or so away. Even then, the prince should get some sleep. Ignis wouldn’t want to lose his job just because he was inadequate to educate the future king some Mathematics.

“Shall we take a break, Noct?” Ignis suggested.

“No.”

“Pardon?” Ignis widened his eyes slightly.

“No, not yet.” 

“You need rest.”

“Another hour.” He straightened his back and ran his fingers through his hair that was put up since it was getting in the way of his sight.

After minutes of silence, Ignis understood that Noctis wanted to fully focus on the task at hand – solving numerous of maths problems within an hour.

Well, that was a surprise, maybe the prince was intent on putting in a lot of effort after all. However, considering how long they’ve been at it, it would be a shame if he did forget about everything again tomorrow so Ignis decided to follow through with his request because urging the other to sleep would probably lead to a senseless argument. After all, Ignis never did win an argument with the prince. It always ended up with him losing, or at the very least, a draw between the two.

Ignis thought about the day he decided to take Prompto in for his lessons as well. The bright child was quite a fast learner to say the least, after Ignis used ridiculous ways on him. Some of which includes making characters out of his video games and implementing them onto the problems itself. For example, Prompto would use the problems by ‘Character A’ and ‘Character B’ and somehow twist it into a maths equation. Creativity definitely makes the world for easier for some people.

Maybe Noctis wasn’t the type to understand something through formulas and formulas alone. Ignis took a moment and thought up of a few methods that he could try to use to help Noctis out. After pondering over the issue for quite some time and realizing the answer that he already had, Ignis lets out a soft laugh as he realized what he could use.

“Noct, how is King Regis?”

“Good, why?”

“Curiosity’s sake.”

“Hm.”

Ignis decided to leave Noctis on his own and made up a few notes for the prince to look through again the following day. He stole a few glances at his dear prince. Noctis seemed to appreciate the silence and returned to his work, with a few grunts here and there after getting stressed out multiple times, erasing out the mistakes that he made repeatedly, almost causing the paper to rip due to the friction that was caused.

Time passed by them regretfully, as the two were definitely too engrossed in their work. Only did Ignis realize that the ‘hour’ that Noctis mentioned extended to a total of another three hours. Ignis didn’t seem to notice that time passed that quickly since he was busy sketching out easier methods for Noctis to understand.

Ignis ended up drawing childish figures of both Noctis and King Regis as part of the formula used for the problems. To add it all on, Ignis even gave a brief storyline for each time he explained something using the prince and the king himself. He hoped that Noctis would understand better if there were pictures, especially pictures of him and his beloved father.

Leaning his head back, Ignis stretched his limbs out and heaved out a restless sigh. He needed a can of Ebony, and he wished that he got more during the breaks that they had in between hours ago. The four cans of Ebony were completely drained dry by his side. He needed all the caffeine he could get just to stay up with Noctis. Talking about the prince, he has school in a matter of hours.

“Noct, it’s already this late-” His sentence fell short when his tired eyes fell upon the prince’s sleeping form.

His hand was sprawled over the table, twitching ever so slightly while gripping onto the pencil. His face was flat against the open book that was filled with numerous numbers and unreadable writings. Sketches of pouty faces were drawn all over too, expressing his disdain for the work that had to be done. His hair was covering his facial expressions and Ignis just had to lean in and brush Noctis’ hair aside, behind his ears carefully. He tried his best to be careful with his fingers in order to not wake the sleeping beauty up. Ignis almost fell over and laughed when he noticed the dirt on Noctis’ face. Crumbs of dirt coming from the erasers were sprawled all over his cheek; Ignis suspects that Noctis’ head has been switching positions back and forth if it were to be that bad.

Retreating, Ignis leaned against the table and continued staring at the beauty that was placed right in front of him. He figured that he could spend a few hours of daylight watching over Noctis before heading back home. The poor prince had to head to school in a few too.

Taking his jacket off, Ignis placed it over Noctis’ shoulders, hoping that it’ll be enough to keep him from the cold. He could hear the quiet snores that came from him and couldn’t resist the urge to lean in. It’s not every single day that Ignis could have such precious alone time with Noctis.

He tilted his head slightly and stole a quick kiss on his beloved prince’s soft lips.

“Good morning, highness. You’ve worked hard.”


End file.
